Cinnamon (Mega Man X)
Summary Cinnamon is a young female Reploid from the Mega Man X video game series, first appearing in Command Mission. One of her main functions is the restoration and repair of her fellow Reploids, and thus was built personally by Professor Gaudile with an angelic nurse-like appearance. Cinnamon's personality is very reserved, and she is quite naive, treating Marino, who was there to abduct her in Gaudile Laboratory, like a potential friend and even healing her after she was attacked by Dr. Psyche's Preon guards. She joins X's party willingly later on, rather than stay with Professor Gaudile, inspiring him to join the Resistance command team as well in a scientific capacity. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Cinnamon Origin: Mega Man X Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: New Generation Reploid, Nurse Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Transformation and Statistics Amplification (Via Iron Maiden Hyper Mode), Flight (Can rapidly flap her hair to float mid-air), Healing, Status Effect Inducement (Can cause an opponent behave uncontrollably and attack their allies via Head Hammer), Statistics Reduction (Can reduce her enemies' shield/armor via Drill Arm/Melting Arm and even lower their abilities via Kitty Gloves), Poison Manipulation and Life Absorption (Can inject an enemy with a virus to lose their health via Injector), Power Nullification (Can nullify an enemy's positive effects via 0 Effecter), Enhanced Senses (Can allegedly sense the good within people/Reploids' hearts), Summoning (Can summon hearts via Angelic Aide), Immunity to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (For being a robot) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to Marino, X and Zero. Can even fight against Ninetails) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Marino and X) Lifting Strength: At least Class G Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level (Can survive attacks from Ninetails and other powerful enemies/bosses) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Planetary with some attacks Standard Equipment: Various weapons which can replace her gloves Intelligence: Is a skilled combatant and let Marino almost kidnap her away in Gaudile Laboratory as she sensed the good within her heart. Otherwise, she has an personality/traits of a teenage girl. Weaknesses: Is quite naive Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Angel's Hand: Cinnamon uses a pair of gloves (starting weapon) to slap opponents twice. Archangel and Divine Hand are stronger versions of this weapon. * Metal Boxer: Cinnamon uses boxing gloves to attack enemies with two powerful punches. Full Metal Boxer is a stronger version of this weapon which boosts Cinnamon's critical hit chance and evasion. * Injector: Two injection-shaped arms that Cinnamon uses to attack with Injected Poison, being able to cause "virus status" (making a target lose their health). * Drill Arm: Two arms with drills on them that Cinnamon can use to reduce an target's armor/defense with Armor Peeler. * Melting Arm: Cinnamon attacks with Barrier Smasher (despite having the same appearance of Drill Arm), reducing the target's shield/special defense upon a hit. * Head Hammer: Two hammer arms that may cause an opponent behave uncontrollably and randomly attack their allies upon a successful hit with the attack Brain Shaker. * 0 Effecter: An arm with a green sphere which allows Cinnamon to nullify an target's assist effects with Eraser Hand. * Kitty Gloves: Cinnamon uses large kitty-shaped gloves (her strongest weapon) to attack with Deadly Scratch (a 5-hit combo), each hit being able to reduce the abilities of a target. * Angelic Aide: Cinnamon's Action Trigger, which allows her to build up to 10 hearts, able to heal herself and her teammates by 10% per one heart or back to full health at any time if she gets all hearts. * Iron Maiden: Cinnamon's Hyper Mode, which transforms her into a slightly more sinister-looking form, increasing both her power and LE at 50% boost for 4 turns. Her active teammates also get an added 25% to their Weapon Energy gain rate. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mega Man Category:Capcom Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Reploids Category:Nurses Category:Drill Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4 Category:Healing Users